Various refillable cassettes have been provided for the disposal of waste material. Conventional dispensers typically require cumbersome techniques overcome by the disclosure below. Despite the ineffectiveness of these conventional attempts to provide a storage cassette, a need exists for a low cost, efficient storage container that can be conveniently assembled.